Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to film roll containers, and more specifically to a light weight, light-tight thermoformed film roll container.
Description of the Prior Art
It is know in the prior art to provide reusable film roll containers comprising receptacle and cover portions formed from cast aluminum. Such film roll containers present problems. One problem is that such containers are heavy and difficult to handle by the customer who has to load them. Another problem is that such containers generate dirt because of their reuse which deleteriously affects the performance of the film.
A disposable film container is further known in the art of the type having a thermoformed bottom portion comprising a bottom wall and a peripheral upstanding wall, and a mating thermoformed cover portion having a top wall and a peripheral depending wall overlapping the upstanding wall. The receptacle and cover portions have laterally extending central spindles for rotatably supporting opposite ends of a film roll when the cover portion is mounted on the receptacle portion to close the container. The closed container has a light-tight opening on one wall defined by the receptacle and cover portions through which a leader on the film roll extends. The closed non-light-tight container is made light-tight by inserting it into a form-fitting cardboard box having a slit in the end thereof through which the leader and film are pulled out of the container. The loading of the container and insertion thereof into the cardboard box are performed in the dark and achieve, upon completion, a light-tight box and container which is insertable in daylight into a camera or the like. One of the problems with this cardboard box enclosed film container is that the cardboard box provides a source of dirt which may contaminate the film. Another problem is that the carbodard box is needed to make the cartridge light-tight, and this results in a more labor intensive, complicated and costly film roll container.
There is a need, therefor, for a light-tight film roll container that is of simple design and construction, thoroughly reliable and efficient in operation, and economical to manufacture.